TBMOG/website
frontpage members attacks this is a mirror of the TBMOG website, which was updated between July 2009 and April 2012. April 3, 2012 Breaking news, a video of the July 23, 2009 attack on Diogo has surfaced. Download it here. September 3, 2009 We are in school now, so attacks will probably not take place for a while. August 6, 2009 TBMOG member DIOGO reported in incidents section of our daily paper "A Meals on Wheels Delivery Driver reported to police at 10:30am yesterday that he was shot with a pellet gun while doing a delivery Police searched the area and found that a 13-year-old boy was responsible They confiscated the gun." MORE ON THIS STORRY ' Yesterday, at around 10:15am, Diogo was shooting out of Louies 2nd story room window between 10:17 am The meals on wheels driver pointed towards the house and said "''YOU! IM CALLING THE COPS!" 5 or so minutes later, Louies sister ran up the stairs and Told us that a man across the street was calling the police, she said the man knew who it was and had an eye witness. 2 minutes later a cop car pulled up infront of Louies house '''They're here I (Jacob) said. We went downstairs were there were 2 cops. the cop writing things down said "Who shot him" '' or something along those lines, Louie told him it was Diogo and then told us to get the gun. We got the most worthless gun we could find and brought it downstairs. The cop asked Diogo a series of questions, regarding his birthday, name, and his house location. '''August 4, 2009' All of our members, except Darren, now have new pellet guns. Louie, has a new tec-9, MP5, and pistol. Diogo, has a powerful P9 pistol. Also, I (Jacob) have a new tec 9, shotgun, pistol, and yeah thats it. Darren will be getting a gun off ebay eventually. So thats it, bye ' July 28, 2009' We have changed our plans and our next attack will take place some time next week. We have changed our target, for this airsoft attack. He goes by the name George. I don't really know him, but the kid who requested the attack (Diogo) knows, and hates him. So we are going to attack, when I get my Tec-9 airsoft. Louie should be getting a new airsoft too, as well as Diogo. Diogo should be getting his first airsoft soon. I am alson ordering a airsoft shotgun, for cheap. We need everything we can get for our future attacks. July 26, 2009 We have chosen our next target. He had outright humiliated Louie, infront of his parents, in a sick disgusting way. Right now, we have a new member, which was the victim of our last attack. We will have 4 TBMOG members attacking this worthless piece of crap. July 25, 2009 We have another enemy. We do not have any attacks planned on him so far. But I am sure we will soon, very, very, soon. July 24, 2009 The attack was carried out and the victim was shot 10+ times, however, this attack was a failure on the account of not fufilling the actual plan. We did not empty our clips,we did not get him to get ground, one of our members didn't even fire a shot at him. So we will have more attacks in the future July 22, 2009 An attack will be brought on tommorow, againt a anus face. Pellet guns will be used.